This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Using MR 9T magnet for this study. The MouseBIRN collaborative group seeks testbed cases to generate a searchable, online atlas that combines gene expression and 3D MRI images of mouse models for neurodegenerative disease. We would like to develop the new tet-off APP mouse model of Alzheimer's disease in this context. Work is already under way to generate gene expression profiles of the tet-off APP mice at multiple points in the progression of amyloidosis. The imaging proposed in collaboration with CIVM would provide comprehensive, high-resolution, 3D morphological images to complement the gene expression analyses. We will focus imaging efforts on two of the five time points assessed for gene expression, one before and one after the onset of amyloid deposition. The goal is to develop an average rendering from 5 Alzheimer's (tet-off APP) and 5 control (tTA) animals at each time point that can be used not only as a test of the MouseBIRN automated data analysis pipeline but also provide valuable information about volumetric and/or structural changes in specific brain areas as the disease progresses. Data from this study will be made publicly available through the MouseBIRN network.